Fake Out
by RegalPrincesse
Summary: Sumo has forgotten Jeff's birthday again and Clarence who tries to cheer the boy up lies to him by telling him that Sumo likes him. And feeling guilty for forgetting again Sumo fakes being Jeff's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing._

Sumo tossed his head back with a groan. He had forgotten. Again. This was the last strike between him and Jeff. He had tried hard to remember this time but still he had forgotten. He should be known that today had to be day but he ignored the knawing feeling in his gut telling him to check his calender. He slapped his face, he was such an idiot. This had to be the fourth time he had done this. Not only Jeff was mad but Clarence was too. The blonde thought of them as family. Sumo sighed. He had never forgotten about Clarence. However he always forgotten about Jeff. No wonder the skinny boy didn't like him. He never liked him. Ever since they had become to be "Friends". He didn't like Jeff either but he had promised to never forget again and when he promises something he never breaks it. Now that was proven false he needed to apologize and reearn the boys trust. He got up from his bed, his feet felt like cement blocks. Guilt was dragging him down. Again.

"Fuck." Sumo mumbled picking his phone up from the dirty pile of clothing. "He better pick up." He groaned then deeply breathed. "I can see why he won't pick up." The dial tone blared through him and came the stocky automatic voice woman. He ended the call and went over to text Clarence. "I fucked up." He said sadly. If he fucked with Jeff that's like fucking with Clarence. The block was a friend and a brother to the not so bright blonde but Calrence would take up for him whenever someone would try to pick on him. That was one of the aspects of being a friend to him. Sumo would do the same but mainly it was him who picked on the block.

"Hello?"

Sumo felt his heart rise and a warm feeling pass through his chest. Hearing Clarence talk made him get this way. Something about Clarence ands him want adventure, making him want to explore the world and come back to drink a nice cool lemonade in their backyard. He could hear another voice in the background. He knew that voice. Oh he knew that whiny bitchy voice that didn't sound so bit by bit sad and disappointed. His heart suddenly dropped to his stomach and his feel for adventure ran away from his mind. He could imagine the way Jeff was feeling. He knew how Jeff looked when he was saddened. Jeff would rub his arms together, have a slanted look of displeasure, and nervousness. Sumo couldn't forget the look on the blocks face when he had lost the baking competition. Jeff's blue eyes glistened with fresh tears, his shaky body, and disappointment all over him.

"I fucked up."

There was a pause on the other line. Sumo could hear the block talking to Clarence asking who was on the phone and the blonde making up an excuse to go to the bathroom. He could hear the shuffling, and footsteps of movement from one place to another. "Bro, you promised you wouldn't forget this time. You know how emotional Jeff could get a nd now look at what you did! Yes over here in a wreck because of you! He doesn't forget you're birthday!" The boy huffed. "Oh you just didn't fuck up!"

"I know. I know." Sumo said. He could hear Clarence shuffle again probably to get a better position in the small bathroom. "I'm sorry but I forgot." He tried to explain. Who knows how many times that he had said that same sentence. "Look, he probably doesn't even care." Sumo knew he was lying to himself. Jeff was very emotional and when he got his spirits up for nothing he would drown himself in sadness.

"You shouldn't be telling me this you should be telling Jeff this." Clarence stated angrily.

Sumo rubbed the back of his neck. "I just talk better to you. Jeff doesn't understand me like you do. We've been better friends than with him in the group and he sure doesn't like me. So why would he care? I can't stand being alone with him either. That one time where you left to go to a girls sleep over I almost went crazy spending all that time with him! Yes such a weirdo!"

"Sumo!" The blonde cut him off sharply. "Hes our friend and you will apologize."

Sumo looked down at his bedroom floor eyes narrowed. Clarence was right. Clarence was always right. That's why he was put as the lease of the group. He was fair, fun, and imaginative. That's why Sumo liked him so much. He might not have been the brightest bulb in the room but he still lit like a match. "I will."

"When?"

"Does it matter?"

He could tell Clarence was getting irritated.

""Yes it matters! Either you tell him now or never!" The blonde had hit something in the bathroom to prove how angry he was with Sumo. "He needs to be treated like we treat each other. Plus he's given you so many second chances that I've lost count!" again, Clarence was right and Sumo knew he was. He had been treating Jeff badly, using the boy for homework, talks about him behind his back, and sometimes even on front of him. Thinking it over, he thought how Jeff looked during all of it. The boy tried remain calm yet you could still see the sadness of being used in his eyes.

"Clarence I will."

"Until you do so, we are no longer friends." with that said Clarence ended the call. Not even giving Sumo the time to respond.

Sumo thrown himself into his bed and rubbed his eyes. It was too late at night for him to deal with Jeff right now. He didnt need all that pressure in him just because of one person who didn't give two shits about him in the first place. His eyes dropped daring to flop down. Eventually the boy fell aslwep but it was diffulct for him. He dreamt of actually being there for him. With Jeff, he felt always anxious, bored, never expecting what to do with the boy. It was kind of a let down to have such a boring friend. Though, he had to remember that Jeff is a gentleman.

The block was raised by women all his life to be kind and sweet young man but Sumo couldn't stand being around somebody like that. Jeff could be such a pussy at times that it ticked him so much he would just leave. Plus, he wasn't really into the whole gent thing unlike the block it's just that he was the type to go with the wind and not fuss of every single detail like a mommy.

Jeff stared at the birthday cake emotionless. It looked pretty, it smelled pretty, and it sure did taste pretty. But he was missing something to her than his cake. Clarence sat beside him chomping in the largest of pieces whip Jeff only took tiny bites ever so often. He shut his eyes tightly and exhaled.

"I think Sumo doesn't like me."

It had been on his mind for six years now. Finally he spoke out about his feelings to the blonde leader. He pushed his plate away and so did Clarence. The blonde cleared his throat and shook his head. "That's not true Jeff."

"Yes it is." Jeff says turning away. "He doesn't like me, he never liked me!"

The block could feel tears swell in his eyes, his throat tightened and his hands clutched the fabric of his shirt for some sort if comfort. He wanted to tell his friend so badly about his mixed feelings for Sumo but he couldn't find the courage to do so. One part of him wanted to stay friends with Sumo, another wanted to lose all ties, and another wanted the boy to like him as a friend again if he ever had.

"Sumo does like you!" Clarence jumped up to save his friend from hurting himself acting quickly he blurted out, "He likes you so much that he has a crush on you!"

Realizing what he had said, Clarence covered his mouth. He had just told one of the biggest lies in history but Jeff had stopped crying to look at the boy with a confused expression spreader across the region's of his face. Clarence looked like a deer in headlights. What was he going to do now? Sumo is going to kill him when he finds out what he had just started. Oh god, when Sumo got his hands on him...let's just say that shit will go down.

Jeff sniffed, "H-he does?"

Clarence winced and thought about his options. One one hand he'll be making Jeff happy. On the other he'll be getting his ass kicked. Mentally deciding which was better, he nodded and uncovered his mouth. "Yep, he likes ya buddy. Yes liked ya for awhile now..."

The block blushed then coughed, "Oh. I hadn't known that..."

He looked down embarrassed twiddling his thumbs. The room had gone silent except for the giggling of Jeff's. The boy was blushing madly and had a smille the size of Kansas on his face. Clarence felt I'll in his tummy knowing that what he was doing was the wrongest thing a person could ever do to their friends in the history of friendship. Yes break Jeff's heart by telling him Sumo never liked him. He scooted away from him and picked up his cake not taking as many bites as he did before. The guilt wouldn't even let him swallow down the delicious food so he just taking tinybites to make himself feel better. The look of happiness plastered on Jeff's face didn't help either.

"He likes me." Jeff mused to himself. The smile grew larger. "He likes me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to **

**Melmel Phase**

**Jasper-jinx **

**Katkin425**

**AnimatedNation **

**Candykaykay2001**

**CARTOONS YO **

**Babygirl1994-fan**

* * *

"Ummm, hey..." Jeff blushed moving closer to Sumo in the hallway. The tan boy moved away, afraid of what the nerd was planning. He known he had forgotten about his birthday so what had gotten Jeff so happy this morning? The tan boy shrugged, he was happpy that the block hadn't been mopping like would have done a year ago. He could live with this change.

"Hey." Sumo said casually. They walked in silence to their class which seemed to take an eternity this time. The tan boy couldn't help but notice the other moving slightly closer to him every second they walked. He tried moving away but there wasn't much hallway to move in.

After a few seconds Sumo had got fed up and was about to tell off Jeff until the plounding of footsteps pounding on the floor caught their attention. Clarence came running down the hall passing them up, he came up to a halt and turned back around to face them. "Sumo! Jeff!" He cried. "I need to talk to you!" He pointed to Sumo and snapped the boys hand into his own and dragged him off into the boys bathroom leaving the block in the hallway.

Sumo was pushed into one of the stalls along with Clarence. His face flushed a deep red knowing that he and Clarence were cramped in such a small space. If anyone came in they would most likely get the wrong idea which Sumo currently had in his head. "Clare-"

"Shhh..." Clarence whispered placing a finger over Sumos lips. "I need to tell you something...This is going to sound weird and I know you're going to get mad at me but before you go and try to punch me in the face hear me out."

The tan boy couldn't help but notice just how close they were, his heart beat suddenly felt like a drum and his mind began to wonder to all the possible ways this could end. Clarence seemed nervous and unsure... was he going to confess? Sumo mentally asks himself then quickly asks how could he feel about that. He had has some weird feelings for the blonde lately and now maybe this could be the time to sort them out.

"I...I..." Clarence tries to speak blushing from the tip of his ear to his cheeks.

Sumo smiled at how cute Clarence looked when he was nervous and flustered. They had have some good times together. Just them. The tan boy smiled wider thinking about all the times they had spent together as kids and now as teens it couldn't get any better. If Clarence was going to confess to him he would definitely say yes. What more could he ask for? Both were crazy, fun, and loved adventure. A perfect match.

"Its okay Clarence just say what you have to say." Sumo encourages himself to go on, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter about.

"O... Okay..."Clarence sighed. "I was at Jeff's party yesterday and he was so sad that and loooking like he was going to cry so I told him that you have a crush on him a dn now he thinks that you have feelings for him and is trying to closer to you and now I think he likes youthin or at least he thinks he likes you. I have no idea what I could have done to tell him that I was lying so I just sat back down and ate my cake while he was giggling about you! I'm sorry please font hurt me!"

The tan boys stomach dropped and his smiled faded. "Jeff thinks... WHY?!"

"He was so sad! And I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind! I'm so sorry!" Clarence apologized with his best innocent look.

Sumo was mad but he couldn't stay mad at Clarence, no not a Clarence, he was mad at Jeff. How could that so called block think for a second that he would actually like him...like that?! For crying out loud, they hate each other. They were complete opposites and never got along! That stupid blockhead clean freak nerd!

"Look, I know what u said was wrong but I think you should..." Clarence paused.

Sumo quirked an eyebrow. "Should what?"

"...Give him a try." Clarence winced when he saw the expression from the other teen.

Sumo gave an exasperated laugh, "You think I should give him a chance? Are you crazy?! Have you lost your mind? Me and Jeff? Jeff?! For crying out loud what do you take me for?!"

"Hey! He's a nice guy onece you actually get to knowhim and I think that any relationship can blossom once you have hope and give trust. Please, please do this for me and Jeff. He needs someone in his life to give him something to live for and I think he needs someone just so he installed lonely. Look I know him and I'm basically his only friend and you need to help me. Sure I've broken some of his barriers but there are some that I just can't break as a friend." Clarencesaid with tears threatening to fall.

Clarence was a tough leader but he always got deep and emotional when his friends were brought into the subject when something is wrong with them. Sumo cocked his head to the side in a sympathetic way, seeing the blonde like this had made his heart drop. God, why, why did Clarence have to do this to him?

"I...I'll do it." Sumo sighed. "But only for you!"

The blonde smiled and pulled the other boy into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Jeff is gonna be so happy!"

Sumo let the hug last as long as it could, feeling like his whole world was breaking down. He and Jeff? Really, who could have saw this coming? Clarence pulled away fro m the other and grinned like a new born who was offered candy.

Soon later they had left the bathroom and went to class. Sumo had his head dropped down and his heart in his feet. Guess who had to sit by the entire time...Jeff. The boy was practically gawking at him through the entire class period. Deciding to play along, Sumo threw a wink his way making the block blush and turn his attention to the board to avoid any flirting.

Sumo started to stare at the block who was quietly doing his work. _Maybe if this works out, I can let him do my homework for the entire year._

* * *

_The special thanks goes to those who motivated me to go on! Thank you so much, hopefully there will be more._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm afraid of spiders." Jeff held himself in a ball in the middle of the room where he and Sumo sat.

The tan boy shrugged, he sat in Indian style and listened to his "boyfriend" speak.

"I really OCD so I like my things in place. I haven't read the author Stephen King but I do like his work." Jeff said. He became nervous once 've saw that the tan boy wasn't that interested in the conversation and decided to just sit in silence.

Sumos eyes peered near the block. "Why did you stop?"

Jeff's head snapped up quicker than lightning. "I-I thought you weren't listening."

"I was." Sumo messes with the carpet loose strings. "You have OCD and like Stephen King's work."

"Oh well," Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. "You just didn't look that interested...sorry...Okay, I-"

"Wanna hang by my place?" Sumo asked. The air here was really getting stuffy and at least it will be cooler to hang at Sumos junkyard of a house than at this neat freaks home.

"S-sure."

The block was freaking out in the inside. He was invited to "hangout" at his boyfriends house! That had to be a good thing! He mentally squealed before hugging his boyfriend.

"Let's go!" Jeff smiled.

Sumo sat their blankly. Who exactly gave Jeff to hug him? He didn't remember reaching out for the blockhead to hug him so why did Jeff hug him? The tan boy pushed down the feeling of uneasiness as they left the house.

"Sumi, what are doing?" Jeff giggles as he follows his boyfriend to the back of the trailer.

"I'm actually working on something right now" Sumo said as he walked over to a blue cover and ripped it down to show an almost new motorcycle. "Some guy said it didn't work right anymore so he gave it to me and I've been fixing it."

"Woah." Jeff's mouth watered at the bike. "Can I help? Can I?!"

Sumo cocked an eye at his friend. "I didn't think you'd be into a metal deathtrap."

Jeff blushed, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh really?" Sumo steps in front of the blockhead. "Like what?"

"Oh. I don't know, maybe this-" Jeff wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and placed a kiss on the tan boys cheek. "I like it when I get kisses on my cheeks." He smiled and leaned near the tan boy ears. "And I'm not talking about the ones on my face."

Sumo lost all his shit.

Like...he would have never thought to hear that from Jeff...JEFF for crying out loud! That's the most...what's the word? Anyway what in the name of grilled cheese is going on? And how does JEFF know how it feels to get kisses on his "cheeks". What the FUCK?! PEOPLE!

The tan boy only stared at the blockhead who had smirked placed on his lips. "Why don't we fix this bike?"

It wasn't even thirty minutes before the couple began to argue on how to fix to fix the cycle. Jeff argued one way and Sumo argued the other way.

"Why don't you-" Jeff was cut off by his boyfriends lips smashing into his. "Mmh..."

Sumo watched as the blockheads eyes closed and pushed towards the kiss. He didn't want to kiss the block but he didn't want to hear his whiny voice tell him what to do. So he kissed him. Simple as that.

They broke away.

Jeff face was flushed, his lips slightly red and his breathing was heavy. He nervously touched his lips. That was his first kiss. And it was HOT.

"I-"

He was cut off again by the tan boy kissing him. This time however, Sumo just wanted to try it again. He would never admit this but he actually liked the taste of Jeff...his mintyness. Sumo decided to just go for it and stuck his tongue inside the others mouth.

"Mmmh." Sumo moaned as he began to trace the brunettes body. He blinked open his eyes (he didn't know when he closed them) seeing a blonde boy with gap teeth instead of a brunette with a blockhead. Clarence.

Sumo pushed the blockhead against the trailer. The only thing in his mind was his friend...Clarence Clarence Clarence.

Jeff felt a hand reach below the belt, "S-stop!"

Alas his plea was not heard as the tan pushed their bodies closer together and grind against each other.

"Sumo!" Jeff barely whispered as a moan escaped. "Gotta stop!"

Click.

Sumo blinked again but instead of seeing a blonde he saw a brunette. Instinctively he backed away. "Shit!" He cursed. He...he had thought he was with Clarence...

Jeff had a blush the size of Texas on his face. "Wow."

* * *

Remember to review you guys!


End file.
